Aunque odio admitirlo Te Amo
by AmbarshitaLove
Summary: Lovino piensa que odia a Antonio, & cuando se da cuenta de que no es así, se da cuenta de que es correspondido y que sus celos son injuntificados, pero... ¿Podra su amor superar algun obstaculo? LovinoVargasPointOfView


**[Bueno :D Este es un fanfiction dedicado al Spamano mi pareja preferida de Hetalia 3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Argentina y Hawai.**

**Espero lo disfruten :)]**

Mientras no-limpiaba la casa de España, pensaba, divagaba entre pensamientos y emociones…

Antonio había estado pasando mucho tiempo en casa de Prussia… eso no me gustaba mucho, pero no comprendía por qué. Sentía una presión muy fea en mi pecho, como si algo me apretara con fuerza y me quisiera hacer vomitar llanto…

Comencé a pasearme por los pasillos de la casa, con el cubo de agua y jabón en una mano y un tomate (ni idea de donde lo saque) en la otra…

Veía en un pasillo, muchos cuadros y fotografías de Antonio y de mi… desde cuando era pequeño hasta hacía pocos meses, antes de que comenzara a juntarse tanto con Prussia…

Pero… ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me molestaba que él no estuviese en casa, que estuviese con Prussia o alguien más… no eran celos… claro que no ¿O sí?... _NO_.

Continué observando, mientras recordaba cada momento… como cuando Antonio me llevo por primera vez a ver a la loca de Belarus, o cuando casi me cambia por Feliciano… intente no pensar en eso último.

_Se disculpo._ - me dije a mí mismo.

Comencé a preguntarme qué estaría haciendo, con Gilbert… ya era bastante tarde, me preocupaba, o más bien me ponía de mal humor… ni siquiera consideraba que yo lo estaría esperando, o como me sentiría de preocupado o molesto si llegara a esas horas o más tarde… tampoco consideraba que quizás, debería pasar más tiempo conmigo, que con Gilbert o Francis. Y tampoco consideraba los muchos años en que lo acompañe, incondicionalmente.

Sentí que, tontamente, unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos… me sentí estúpido, me sentí insulso, me sentí mal, _inferior_… sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

En eso, entró por la puerta…

Me oculté en mi cuarto, porque mis ojos aún estaban llorosos, y sentí vergüenza.

Oí como subía las escaleras y se acercaba a la puerta…

- ¿Lovino? ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - grité.

- Es que, estuve hablando con Prussia y Francis y… llegue a una conclusión y de veras quiero decirte algo…

Me levanté de mi cama, salí a la puerta y abrí.

Cuando estuve cara a cara con él, simplemente no pude hablar…

- Llegue a la conclusión de que… - no lo pude dejar acabar…

Me acerqué a él hasta pegar sus labios a los míos, con suavidad…

En ese instante alguien subía las escaleras…

Nos separamos inmediatamente…

Era Feli, que venía saltando alegre…

- ¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo algo? - dijo sonriendo.

- No nada. - contestamos Antonio y yo al unísono.

Feli sonrió.

- Hungría me envió a buscar unas cosas. - explicó.

- Sí, pues… te las daré. - dijo Spain.

Luego bajó las escaleras, seguido de mi hermano…

Admiraba la ignorancia de mi hermano, al no notar que había interrumpido algo… ALGO IMPORTANTE.

Bajamos las escaleras como en fila india y Antonio se aproximo al pasillo donde estaban los armarios con la bajilla fina… Hungría haría una fiesta formal. ¿Por qué me preocupaba por ello? Él jamás iría conmigo, jamás.

Le entrego la caja de la bajilla a Feliciano y éste se tambaleo un poco al principio pero luego se adapto. Saludo a Spain con la mano y se fue exactamente por donde entro.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró detrás de Feli, Antonio volteo a mirarme con sus ojos verdes cristalinos, esa mirada me atravesó completo, me derrumbó.

Sin poder controlar mis movimientos salí corriendo al jardín trasero, y me oculte entre los rosales. Allí me sentía seguro, y casi podía borrar su rostro de mi mente…

Me senté en el suelo, me abrace las rodillas y oculte la cabeza. No sabía cómo lo miraría a la cara después de aquello, no podía concebir cómo reprimiría todos los sentimientos que hasta entonces no había reconocido, y de un momento al otro ya estaban saltando libres dentro de mí…

Sentí que se acercaba… comencé a desesperarme, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar. No supe qué diría, estaba perdido…

Apareció delante de mí; alce la mirada para verlo, la luz del sol dibujaba perfectamente su figura. Me extendió una mano para que me levantara, pero yo si dos palmaditas junto a mí, invitándolo a sentarse, y lo hizo.

- ¿Qué necesidad había de salir corriendo? - inquirió.

- Es que… - no supe como terminar.

Suspiro y me dedico la más hermosa de sus sonrisas.

- No te sientas avergonzado… yo debería de estarlo. - hizo un gesto extraño: bajo la mirada al suelo y con la yema de su dedo índice se toco el labio inferior (también note que se sonrojó un poco).

- Pero si… yo… pero yo… - me miro de tal forma, que expreso justo lo que yo hubiera querido: _No es necesario hablar_.

Se acerco a mí lentamente y acaricio suavemente mi rostro, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y ya no se separaron ni un segundo…

- Antonio… - comencé, pero me cubrió los labios con dos de sus dedos.

- Tan solo di, _Te Amo_.

- Te Amo. - repetí.

Me sentí tonto al decirlo, no era lo que yo diría normalmente, pero al menos lo hice sonreír. Con eso bastaba.

- Tengo una idea… - comenzó - Podríamos ir juntos a la reunión de Hungría.

- Er… es que… yo… yo iré con… con Prussia. - mentí.

- Oh… pues… está bien. - fingió una sonrisa. - Si te da vergüenza, solo dilo.

Me quedé helado. Se había dado cuenta.

- No… es que… no es eso…

- Lovino, te conozco… sé lo mucho que te importa la opinión de los demás.

- Pero… pero…

Con su mirada lo dijo todo: La conversación había llegado a su final.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Es para mí. - dijo levantándose.

Lo seguí hasta adentro.

- Lovino tienes trabajo que hacer hoy. - dijo señalando la cubeta con agua y la esponja arriba.

Subía las escaleras de mala gana, pero me quede a ver quién era…

Él abrió la puerta.

- ¡España! - gritó una muchacha d cabellos castaños y ojos miel, vestida con una blusa blanca holgada y una falda floreada hasta los tobillos.

- ¡Argentina! - le respondió él mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Se separaron.

- ¡No cambiaste nada! - le dijo ella.

- En cambio… - comenzó Antonio - tú te has transformado de una niñita, en toda una mujer.

La muchacha rió.

- Bueno… eso es normal ¿No? - bromeó él.

- Sí. - le respondió ella.

- Hay alguien que quiero presentarte, dulce… - miró hacia donde estaba yo - ¡Lovino! Ven acá.

Baje.

- Hola. - saludo la chica.

- Ho-hola. - respondí.

- Así que vos sos el famoso Lovino… - comenzó a mirarme de pies a cabeza - Que suerte que Antonio es malísimo dando descripciones.

- ¿Qué? - estaba confundido.

- Es que… por lo que me había dicho él… bueno… no te pareces a lo que Antonio me describió. - respondió.

- Oh… - más confuso.

¿Antonio había hablado con ella? ¿Le había contado sobre mí?

- Es que a ti no se te puede decir nada… estás siempre acelerada. - regañó Spain.

- Vos me enseñaste. - Bromeó - pero no va al caso… Soy Paz. - me extendió la mano para que la estrechara.

También la estire, pero en vez de tomarla, ella, me abrazó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - gritó Antonio.

Ella me soltó.

- No sé. Tenía ganas. - rió ella.

La mire un segundo. Parecía relajada, pero no me imagine hasta qué punto… hasta que…

- ¿Me dejas hacer algo? - me preguntó.

- C-claro. - respondí.

Se acerco a mí, y me besó.

Me la saque de encima.

- ¡¿Qué haces? - grite.

- Dijiste que podía.

- Pero no sabía a qué te referías. - intervino Spain.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- Bueno, ya fue, ya paso. - dijo Paz, relajadamente.

- Y que no se repita. - la amenazó Antonio.

- No, no va a pasar de nuevo. - prometió la castaña.

- Yo… saldré a caminar. - dije.

Salí de la casa lo más rápido que pude… tenía que averiguar tantas cosas, y tenía tan poco tiempo…

Tenía que saber, quién era ella, qué tenía que ver con Antonio…

La primera persona en quien pensé, fue Francia… así que fui por su casa…

- Lovino, mon ami. Qué bien que estás aquí, ya me aburría. - saludo al abrir la puerta.

- Si, vine. Pero… no para que me acoses, Francis. De verdad necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro, claro. Dime ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito saber… ¿Quién es Argentina?

- Oh eso… - hubo un silencio incomodo. - Entra…

Entre a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

- Bien… - comenzó en tono de discurso electoral. - Ella es un país sudamericano… uno de los que Antonio colonizó. Solía estar lleno de bárbaros, y él los "civilizó". Pero cuando estaba a punto de tener el control total de esa nación, ella… se rebeló. Era rebelde e independiente, lo cual a él, primero, no me gusto, pero después, lo… atrajo, por así decirlo. Entonces tuvieron una especie de alianza, muy fuerte a mi parecer. Pero ella era demasiado liberal para él, así que quedaron como amigos; pero siempre sospechamos que…

- Un momentito, ¿SOSPECHARON? ¿Quiénes? - interrumpí.

- A eso iba… Feliciano, Elisabeth y yo, siempre sospechamos que él no la olvidaba.

- Pero… él y yo… - me detuve allí. No quería comentarlo todavía.

- Ya sé. También Feliciano siempre sugirió, que entre ustedes había algo más que amistad. Y no lo creí hasta… hoy.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté.

- Pues… no habrías venido, de no estar preocupado, mon ami.

- Pero… pero… agh… tienes razón.

Sonrió.

- Ahora… ¿Algo más?

- Sí… ella… ella me besó. - me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Estando Spain, presente?

- Sí.

- Es tan típico de Paz… ella… siempre está queriendo demostrar que es libre de él. Y como sabe que Antonio te quiere, lo hace por capricho. No le prestes atención.

- No pensaba hacerlo. - dije.

Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Eso era todo, Lovino? - inquirió.

- Sí. Y me voy ya mismo, me estás dando miedo.

Salí de allí rápidamente y fui a caminar por el parque…

Iba caminando por allí y pateando algunas rocas…

_Francis dijo… Capricho… así que esa era la razón por la que me ha besado_. - pensé.

_Pero… ¿Por qué pienso en ello? Ahora lo importante es ver cómo haré que Prussia vaya conmigo a la reunión…_

En eso, oí el rechinido de un columpio detrás de mí…

Volteé a ver… y era…

Era Liechtenstein, que se columpiaba a unos pocos metros de donde yo estaba. Cuando por fin noto mi presencia me hizo señas de que la acompañara…

Fui hasta ella y me senté en el columpio a su lado.

- Hola Romano. - saludó.

- Hola…

- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió curiosa.

- Sí, claro… - mentí.

- Pues no lo parece… tienes muy mal aspecto… puedes contarme si quieres, hace bien hablar.

- En serio… estoy bien. - volví a mentir.

- Bien… - suspiró - pero ambos sabemos que mientes Lovino.

- Es que no creo que entiendas…

- Sé que tiene que ver con España…

- Supongo que sí, entiendes. - admití.

- Sí. Y me gustaría ayudarte… porque sé lo que sientes.

- Pues… en ese caso. Es que, como ya sabrás, Paz está aquí… y pues ella me besó en frente de Antonio, justo después de que yo…

- Le dijeras que le amas, lo sé.

- Sí… y pues, según Francis es una estupidez, pero me temo que no lo sea para Antonio.

- Entiendo…

- Además ahora tengo que ver cómo diablos convenceré al malparido de Gilbert de ir conmigo a la fiesta de Hungría.

- Eso tiene solución. - sonrió.

Se levanto, me tomó la mano y salimos corriendo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunté mientras corríamos.

- Vamos a donde Prussia.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Gilbert, Lili llamó a la puerta.

Él abrió. Solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura, estaba mojado y Gilbird (la adoración de Feliciano) reposaba en su cabeza. Liechtenstein se sonrojó.

- Er… ¿Puedo ayudarlos? - saludo un poco nervioso.

- Sí, Gilbert. - Comenzó Lili - es que necesito tu ayuda… - pestañeó de manera coqueta.

- Claro, Liechtenstein, ¿qué necesitas?

- Pues… tú sabes que eres awesome, tanto que todo lo que tocas es awesome… y como sabrás Lovino no es awesome como tú. Por eso me gustaría que un poco de tu awesomeidad se le pegara…

- ¿Y cómo haría eso? - la interrumpió.

- Pues… ¿Qué tal… yendo con él a la fiesta de Hungría? - sonrió tiernamente.

Supe que ni el alvino se resistiría a esa sonrisa.

- Oh… pues… por ti, lo que sea. Aunque sea que me vean con eso. - me señalo.

- ¡Oye…! - Lili me retuvo antes de que lo golpeara.

- Gracias Gilbert. Eres tan awesome. Te adoro.

- Gracias, lo sé, lo sé. - hizo una reverencia. - Adiós, nos vemos.

Cerró la puerta.

- Solucionado. - sonrió.

- Gracias, de veras.

- La verdad es que me gusta ayudar, además tenía que hacer tiempo, porque no quiero llegar antes que Suiza… - se encogió de hombros - también tengo mis cosas.

Le sonreí, me sentí raro al hacerlo, pero fue una rareza agradable.

- ¿Me acompañarías a casa? - inquirió.

- Claro.

Cuando deje a Lili en su casa me dirigí a casa de Antonio de vuelta, con la esperanza de que lo ocurrido hubiese resbalado como el agua…

Ya había oscurecido, abrí la puerta en silencio y me encamine a tientas hasta mi habitación… cuando iba llegando, la puerta del baño se abrió asustándome.

Una nube de vapor de agua salió de dentro del sanitario y envuelta en una toalla, Paz.

- Lovino, no sabías que estabas acá. - exclamó sonrojándose.

- Ah… Oh, lo siento. Ya me iba a mi cuarto.

- No, no, todo bien, no me molesta… - comenzó a acercarse a mí - ¿Qué haces a esta hora?

- Nada, como ya dije, voy a mi cuarto.

Camino hasta estar a unos pocos centímetros de mí.

- Y… ¿qué te gustaría hacer? - dijo con voz sensual.

- Er… - me sonrojé, no me puse rojo como los deliciosos tomates españoles - Yo mejor… voy a dormir, mañana tengo trabajo. - me escapé y entré a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dejé caer hasta el suelo.

Pasó un rato y ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, cuando…

- Lovino… ¿Podemos hablar? - Antonio llamó a mi puerta.

Me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y abrí la puerta.

Spain entró relajado y se sentó en el sillón junto a mi cama.

Me senté junto a él.

- Dime… - pedí.

- Pues… he estado pensando, después del incidente con Paz, sé que ella no dirá nada, pero quiero disculparme por ella…

- No es necesario. - le aseguré.

- Bien… además quería hablarte porque… - tomó aire - si vamos a, ya sabes… tener una _relación _debemos ser sinceros acerca de todo… y yo…

Lo interrumpí.

- ¿Relación?

- Oh, claro… si tú quieres…

- La pregunta es ¿tú quieres?

- Sabes que sí.

- Entonces no tienes que preguntar. - sonreí tímidamente.

Sí… tal y como lo había deseado desde hacía ya un buen tiempo por fin tenía lo que quería, _Antonio_.

Me paseaba por las calles de _Pequeña Italia _buscando un atuendo adecuado para la fiesta de Hungría. El hecho de que fuera con el imbécil de Prussia, no significaba que no tuviera que verme bien.

Veía miles y miles de tiendas, pero ninguna me llamaba la atención…

Llegue a una llamada _Metro Planet_. Entré allí y rebusque entre la inmensidad de trajes que había…

Allí me encontré con Bélgica y su hermano…

- ¡Romano! - sonrió ella.

- H-hola. - por alguna razón aún me ponía nervioso al hablar con ella.

Holanda me miro con mala cara.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - pregunté.

- Venimos por un traje, al igual que tú, puedo ver.

- Pues claro… quiero verme apuesto.

_¿Así o más patético?_

Después de horas de mirar y mirar, Belbel me ayudó a escoger un traje adecuado.

Cuando regresé a casa Paz se me acercó saltando…

- ¡Lovino! - Extendió sus brazos con un vestido en cada mano - ¿Cuál me sienta mejor? ¿El rojo o el negro?

- Ah… er… el… negro. - me sonrojé al notar que solo traía ropa interior y media con liguero.

- ¡Gracias! Eres mi héroe.

- De nada… creo.

Todos nos estábamos preparando para la fiesta de Hungría: Paz estaba en el baño desde hacía dos horas, Antonio trataba de decidir qué usar y yo… yo ya estaba CASI listo, solo me faltaba la ropa, el cabello y saber cómo se suponía que había quedado con Gilbert (no sabía si yo lo buscaba o él iría por mí).

Cuando Argentina salió del baño, entré inmediatamente. Me di una ducha de agua bien caliente y me vestí allí mismo. Acabé de peinarme y salí.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y cuando iba en el último escalón, alguien llamó a la puerta…

- ¡Nadie hace esperar a mi awesome persona! ¡Apresúrate Romano! - Prussia.

_Mierda, no son ni las nueve._

Fui y abrí la puerta. Él entró como si fuera su propia casa y se sentó en el sofá del hall (ni pregunten desde cuando lo teníamos).

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - pregunté aún en el umbral de la puerta.

- Porque, mi querido Lovino, vamos a ir a comprarle un regalo a Hungría.

Bufé.

Gilbert tardó al menos una hora y media de reloj en intentar escoger un collar apropiado para Elisabeth, hasta que se digno a pedirme ayuda.

Finalmente le compró un brazalete de oro con detalles labrados a mano y otras cosas que a él le parecieron estar en japonés.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, ya todos estaban allí. En la mesa del centro estaban Austria, Hungría, Argentina, Spain, Bélgica, Alemania, Feliciano, Taiwán y Japón. En ella también había un par de asientos vacíos, cuatro para ser exacto. Gilbert se apresuró a sentarse, y lo seguí.

Luego de un rato llegaron Liechtenstein y Suiza a sentarse. Ella estaba completamente roja y él parecía notarlo, era tan… ¿conmovedor? No es la palabra que buscaba.

Noté de inmediato que Paz y Belbel se llevaron muy bien al instante y, también noté que, de a ratos me miraban de manera extraña.

La incomodidad era notable entre todos, algunos se quedaron callados toda la noche, como Austria, Suiza y Alemania, y otros, como Bélgica, Paz, Antonio y Feliciano, no paraban de hablar.

Yo sólo hablé con Taiwán y luego con Vietnam que se nos unió cuando Lili se levantó, con la excusa de ir a ver a Sealand.

Paz se levantó de su lado de la mesa y se acercó lentamente a mí…

- Lovino… ¿podemos hablar? - Miró a los demás - A solas.

- C-claro.

Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró hasta una puerta lateral del salón. Salimos a un estrecho cuartito oscuro… me puse nervioso.

- ¿Q-qué q-querías d-d-decirme? - tartamudeé.

- En realidad… - se acercó a mí - preferiría no hablar…

Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos… y me besó. Con tal intensidad, con tal desesperación, que creí que acabaría comiéndome.

La empujé.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? - espeté.

En respuesta, volvió a besarme.

La puerta se abrió…

- L-Lo-Lovino…

Alcancé a abrir un ojo y allí estaba él… sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro parecía que fuera a derrumbarse…

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y salió corriendo…

Empujé a Paz lejos de mí y salí tras él… pero lo había perdido… no estaba allí…

Camine y camine… tampoco estaba en su casa, y dudaba que estuviera en otro lugar, puesto que todos estaban en la fiesta… no se me ocurría dónde podría estar…

Mientras volvía desde casa de Turquía, mi celular sonó.

- _¿Lovi ni-chan? _- era Feliciano.

- ¿Qué?

- _¿Dónde estás? Has dejado solo a Gilbert y me está asustando el modo en que le habla a Ling Ling…_

- No me sentí bien, estoy volviendo a casa. - colgué.

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto… de verdad lo había echado todo a perder… empaqué mis cosas, no podía quedarme allí, no podría siquiera mirarle a la cara…

Calculé que Veneciano no se quedaría hasta después de las dos de la mañana. A esa hora partí a casa…

Llamé a la puerta.

- ¡Lovino, amor! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - no era mi hermano, era…

- ¿Hawai?

No contestó y entró de nuevo. Pasé.

- Ni-chan ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Feliciano bajaba la escalera.

- Sí, ¿qué pasó? No tienes buen aspecto… - comentó Olivia.

-… - suspiré - Antonio…

Olivia se acercó a mí.

- Oh, pobrecito. Deja que Hawai te dé un poco de amor. - me abrazó.

La empujé.

- ¡No me toques puta!

- Yo sólo quiero ayudar.

Bufé.

- Al menos dime qué sucedió.

- P-paz… ella me besó y Antonio…

- ¿Los vio, ni-chan? - Feliciano se había sentado al pie de la escalera.

Asentí vagamente.

- ¡Oh, Dios! No sé cómo le harás, amor. Antonio ha de estar destrozado. - Hawai hizo un gesto dramático.

- No ayudas, Olivia.

- Lo siento, amor. - se disculpo. - Pero es la verdad. Y será mejor que hables con él antes de que Argentina lo haga.

- Ella tiene razón ni-chan. - secundó mi hermano.

Suspiré. Ambos tenían razón… debía hablar con él y aclararlo todo…

Llegué a casa de Antonio y llamé a la puerta. Pero nunca me había puesto a pensar qué le diría, y no importaba realmente mientras fuera antes que Paz.

Él abrió la puerta. En cuanto me vio su mirada se eclipso, aún estaba decepcionado.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – inquirí.

Sin decir nada abrió por completo la puerta y me dejó entrar.

Me senté al pie de la escalera y él se sentó junto a mí.

- No fue intencional, juro que ella me… - me caló colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios…

- Paz me explico…

- ¿Cómo?

- Ella vino a disculparse y me dio un discurso sobre que ella no debió y que etc etc… típico de ella…

- Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

- Nací para perdonarte y soportar tu tsunderidad Lovino…

Sin nada más, me abrazó.

- Te Amo Lovino.

- Yo… Aunque odie admitirlo, te amo, Antonio.

Luego de eso me besó.

**F I N.**


End file.
